


If We Succeed

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Canon Dialogue, Canon Era, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Episode: s03e21 Alliance, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Hunter's Moon Discord's Scavenger Hunt, M/M, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray Friendship, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, Magnus Bane in Edom, Magnus Bane-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Magnus can't believe his eyes when Alec arrives in Edom.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	If We Succeed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct interpretation of the scene in episode 3x21 "Alliance" of Shadowhunters where Alec and the others find Magnus in Edom. All of the dialogue is pulled directly from the episode, but Magnus' thoughts and such are my own interpretation.
> 
> Prompts:  
> HM500 - Joy (Also written for the September Scavenger Hunt)  
> Banned Together Bingo - Hell

Magnus ran his hand along the stone wall of his father’s fortress. The stone was ancient. Centuries old though Magnus was, he couldn’t comprehend the long life his father had lived. For Asmodeus would have predated even the rock of Edom.

Asmodeus had built the place to his own comfort, yet Magnus knew his father had seen it as the prison he was relegated to. He’d spent most of his miserable existence trying to escape his own personal realm of hell. Magnus laughed at the thought. His father should have felt right at home. Edom reminded Magnus of him, from the mild stench of burning that lingered everywhere to the sense of danger that hung in the air.

For all that the Shadowhunters maligned warlocks, Magnus’ kind were from the earth. He didn’t belong in Edom surrounded by demons. Their contempt for him was clear, and Lillith was sure to kill him the second she got a chance. He was trying to come to terms with it, even as he held onto hope of returning to Alec.

“Magnus!”

Magnus froze. He’d been hearing Alec in his thoughts since he’d arrived in Edom, but they had never sounded so real.

“Magnus!”

Yes, the words were real. Magnus turned, unable to believe what was happening as he glimpsed Alec for the first time since fearing he had lost him forever.

“Alexander.”

Magnus threw himself into Alec’s arms. After so much time having everything good sucked from him, it was as if his body was rediscovering joy again as he held Alec close.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Magnus managed to say as he pulled away, still clutching at Alec’s face.

“I told you it’s only Edom,” Alec said. “And we weren’t going to let you fight Lillith alone.”

Magnus stared at the man in wonder, confusion beginning to take hold.

“We?” he questioned, shaking his head.

Alec moved to reveal Lorenzo, who Magnus stared at in surprise. He held onto Alec as Lorenzo gave his excuses, but Magnus brought his attention back to Alec quickly, still marveling at having him close.

There were still many variables. Not only was he in Edom, but Alec was too. They needed to escape, and that would be even more challenging than getting to Edom. He tried to push his joy away and focus on the danger, even as part of him cried to hold Alec tight and lose himself in that feeling.

“If we succeed, then what?” he asked.

“Then I stay here with you,” Alec replied as if it were unquestionable. “I’m never leaving you again.”

There it was again. The overwhelming feeling of joy despite the stench of hell surrounding them. He might have given in to it that time if Clary hadn’t appeared and pulled his attention away.

The joy Magnus felt upon seeing her and Simon was a different sort of joy, but the feelings built on each other, giving him more strength than he’d had on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for HM500 at the Hunter's Moon Discord. If you're over 18, you can join [here](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd).
> 
> You can also come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://forensicisabelle.tumblr.com) if you'd like!


End file.
